


Leave My Heart Open

by itiswhatitis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasizing, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Harry is Louis baby, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Louis, Louis hates nick, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multimedia, NONE AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitis/pseuds/itiswhatitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they kissed again, and Louis could feel the stingy feeling of Harry's new bristles in his cheeks, their pinkies interlocked between them, Louis had absolutely no idea if his boyfriend that just promised him forever by pinky swear is a baby or not.</p>
<p>Inspired by this: <em>Harry is bigger than Louis and does so much for him but at the end of the day HARRY IS LOUIS’ BABY. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave My Heart Open

**Author's Note:**

> based on those events - [ in wellington](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9kj7OjJNpw), [ the interview with Barbara Walters](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwxrPkeAZp4), the proofs for the Larry week in LA, and some more videos I can't find :) 
> 
> title taken from story of my life (you know by who)..

The first time Louis noticed Harry wasn't a baby anymore happened a lot quicker than he thought. 

Since the X-Factor house he and Harry liked to lay on their bed, sometimes hotel bed, sometimes their actual bedroom's bed, and to look into each other eyes, each other's face, to check if there is anything different from the days before, maybe there's new crinkle near one of Louis' eyes that Harry just _love_ , maybe Harry's hair curled more than the night before. Cherish the moments when they can just _look_ at each other, what they unfortunately don't allowed doing in public.

They greet those changes. Their eyes say _hey,_ _love, it looks good on you,_ and _I love you,_ and _only I allowed looking at you that way._

When they first met, Harry had baby-face. Kind of chubby chin, big green eyes full of innocence and wonder at the world they got into. Louis noticed the little changes at Harry's face. It happened all over their first year together.  Harry's face got longer, his chin firmer; his eyes show more understanding to their situation.

So about year and a half after they met, as they did their tradition, Louis noticed traces of bristles on Harry's cheeks and above his lips. Louis raised a tentative hand to Harry's face, stroked slowly, lovingly, the only way he is able to do it.

"Is my little pumpkin growing up?" He teased, smiled warmly, watching how the skin beneath his fingertips went bright red, eyes lowered in shyness, and dimples forming.

"Umm.. No, it's just.. Umm.. Like, yeah.. Maybe?" Came the reply.

Louis laughed quietly at that, smiled widely. "It's okay, love. I won't tell a soul that you're getting old."

Louis tried not to let it get to his head. That he saw Harry gone from the insecure sixteen year old boy he was, into almost eighteen year old strong-built _man_. He tried not to look at Harry in adoration and admiration more than necessary, knows that he'll always see the Harry he met at the X-Factor toilet when he's looking at him, knows it'll continue even when they both will have crinkles all over their faces and grey hair.  

Louis watched in amusement how Harry's light green eyes got comically wider, "Old? I'm not even eighteen yet!" He whined; burrow himself into Louis bare chest.

Louis laughed again, caressed the brown curls of his boyfriend, "Don't worry, I'll probably die before you."

He could feel Harry froze and stiffen in his arms, and before he kept wondering why his comment made his Harry to react like that, Harry lift his head up, eyed Louis' face, the cerulean in his eyes, and whispered in fear, "No, you won't. Please, _please_ , Lou, take it back."

Louis stared at the curly haired boy then, and understood him. He couldn't also live in a world where there's no Harry, where there is no bursting, longing laughter or full rosy lips. He understood that if Harry would joke about that with him Louis would slap him (softy and playfully, _of course_ ) across his face. No one should tell him that his other half will be gone someday. No one. Not even the latter person himself. Especially not him.

But Louis didn't want to make Harry commit into something so deeply in such a young age. It's too early for him to talk about forever, even if Louis is ready for that.

So he simply shrugged, "You'll have to cope without me sometime, Haz. I won't be stuck next to you for the rest of my life, you know." He finished the sentence with a light chuckle, and as Harry pressed soft kiss to his lips; he knew that what he said was a total lie.

"Unluckily for you, you will." Harry decided, green eyes glint with playful wickedness, and Louis knew that some plan made its way into Harry's brain those exact moments. "I better buy handcuffs, 'cause I'm planning you to be welded into my side forever."

Louis stared at him then, eyes full with happiness and maybe bit awe. They talked about forever many times, yes, but Louis sensed that in this moment, they spook about something a lot more serious than before.

Eventually, he smiled warmly. Crinkles near the eyes and all. Harry returned it, dimples now on full display. As the moment went longer and Louis still didn't say a thing, Harry lifted his hand, and now stroked Louis cheek, "pinky promise." He breathed, and Louis couldn't help but laugh, a little breathlessly, "alright." He agreed; smile couldn't wipe out of his face, "pinky promise."

Harry's hand found Louis' under the blanket, like always, without even looking, and then Louis gathered what Harry tried to do. Their pinkies entwined together and Louis didn't know if he should laugh or cry. So he kissed. 

As they kissed again, and Louis could feel the stingy feeling of Harry's new bristles in his cheeks, their pinkies interlocked between them, Louis had absolutely no idea if his boyfriend that just promised him forever by pinky swear is a baby or not.

* * *

 

It was really late, but Louis wanted to go out with Harry tonight. He didn't care about the consequences, only about Harry bedtime.

( _C'mon Lou it’s only one am!_ ) (After one minute he surrendered by Harry's pleas as expected).

They sneaked out the second the body guards didn’t notice. They laughed until they couldn't breathe, and Louis knew he's going to get drunk tonight.

When they got there they already succeeded to peck each other on the cheeks few times. They were aware that there's someone watching at all times, but also knew that they can make the bromance excuse if there're any suspicions.

Half hour later, Louis was pissed drunk. All he saw was Harry or Harry's pretty lips or his green piercing eyes for that matter, and "Hi I love this song so much Hazza!"

It was all really blurry but he could hear Harry's laugh engulfing him in its warmth. He started singing in his drunken voice, Harry behind him, around as always, and Louis is sure he's smiling fondly even if he wasn't so sure in bunch of stuff this current moment.

He had glass in his hand, and suddenly it was really good idea to dance with his boyfriend. And to kiss his boyfriend.

Harry was too _far_ , like two steps away, so he called him.

"Boyfriend!"

Harry's hands caught him before he could continue with his plan, and span him around.

"Someone's watching, Lou."

He squinted, discern in some differences in the darkness that was in front of them.

He didn't really care at that moment. He had his Harry for all night. No one can separate them.

* * *

 

Few months later he understood how wrong he was.

It started to be all lies and cover ups. He had the thing with Eleanor before, yes, but since the Wellington videos released online, it got much worse.

He couldn't look at Harry in the eyes, at first. Because the whole fault was his. If he wasn't this drunk and absolute _idiot_ he could've prevent that. This was so obvious. More than anything they've done until then.

Louis genuinely couldn't understand how their PR team didn't give up already.

However, today was a good day. They were in Chicago and Harry's eyes lighted up so brightly at the sights, the people and the language Louis felt his insides do the same.

Their performance that evening was amazing as usual. They laughed and sang loudly and jumped on each other and Harry couldn't stop give him very clear hints from the other side of the stage.

He felt really frustrated, to have this beautiful boy close to him all the time but never close enough.

The concert went on and on. He was about to go and sit down a bit, but then, in a flatter of eye, Harry was close, close like he wanted, and his lips were mini-meters from his, and they met half way.

For a second, if felt great for Louis to break the rules. But when Harry stepped away, it didn't feel that great. Not when they were thousands people in the crowd, staring at him.

He was sure they're screwed. He was happy deep inside because that was what they wanted all along- to come out. But it's too selfish. With the other guys future pressed on their shoulders that would be so wrong to do that. They'll only have to create more lies.

He scratched his head, didn't have an idea what he's doing anymore. He only knew that it's all worth it. Someday it'll be worth it even more.

He just knew it.

* * *

 

Louis went out to some bar and sat with his phone, his legs swinging back and forth. Typing, head full with thoughts, as usual.

Well, head full of Harry, as usual.

Harry went with Nick and some of Nick's friends to restaurant Louis can't bear, with people he can't bear. So he refused to join even when Harry gave him the puppy eyes. He didn't want to go. And apart from that- he wasn't allowed too.

And he just hates Nick. Nick with his stupid flirtations, stupid hair and stupid freedom to go to whatever he likes.

So that's it.

He would lie if he said that he sent Harry calm and seated. He didn't. He _did_ kiss him and stroke his cheek, _but_. He's always like this when he Harry goes out. And he'll always be. Especially when it's involved _Nick_. He can't change that.

He came to the bar because he couldn't be in their home where there's just so much _Harry_ everywhere that's made him crazy and alone, and maybe caused his eyes to water a bit.

Even at the bar it wasn't any better.

But he didn't want Harry to worry about him when he's supposed to have fun with the _people_ he is with. So he sent text to Harry in which:   _hope you'll have g8 time pumpkin love u_

After half minute (he didn't check) Harry replied with:   _love you boo the host here scare me real shit xxxxxxx_

He answered with some witty comment and locked his phone with little fond smile. That's when he started to hear calls from outside.

There were girls there. They gathered few minutes after he got there. He honestly had no idea how they even know where he is all the damn time.

He didn't care that much about them as long as they just watched him from outside. However he was in a shitty mood and their giggles and screams didn't help. And he just couldn't find a will in himself to get up and interact with them.

However he knew Harry would do that. He would take pictures with and talk and sign, because that’s the person he is. Louis wishes to be more like him in so many aspects.

That's when he heard the dull screams turned into clear sentences.

"Louis, how are you?"

"Can you sign on my shirt?"

"How's Eleanor?"

How's Eleanor. How's Eleanor, _really_. He didn't talk to her in about a week, and that was only when they required going together to the grocery store, acting like they live together and it's all perfect and glamorous. 

He couldn't get used to this. Can't get used to the feeling of having fake relationship. Especially when it's so long since it started. It didn't matter it's that way more than a year. It didn't make it any easier.  

He simply called back the non-committed response: "She's fine."

That's the only thing they can do. Hide, lie, and cover. Always cover tracks, traces of proof, even those which can't be covered again. Louis was sure the whole world knew already about them. How they can't? With Harry's over stares, with their exchanged glances and sneaky comments, their touches and just the love that spills from their eyes.     

And just when his mood got a tiny bit better he heard one of them said, "Your tweets are cute!"

Your tweets. Your tweets. Louis didn't write even one letter of those tweets, didn't- didn't want any of it. He caught his head with his hands and breaths heavily. He didn't take himself as breakable person. He never was one. Every time after he came back from public outing with Eleanor he was the one to comfort Harry and to tell him it'll be over soon, that he loves him so much it's _hurting_ , and that this whole deal is because of that, because they need to keep their love safe. They need to do this in the right timing and so the other boys won't suffer from it.      

Harry will sniffle and curl into Louis then, Louis will pet his curls and when he'll be sure Harry is asleep his teeth will bite and nip his bottom lip.

Louis pictured this in the wrong time and place, because he saw Harry's familiar green eyes like he's right in front of him, all pale and so _trusting_ and loving. He didn't deserve any of that. That frail, adorable, dimpled baby. All Louis ever wanted was for him to be happy.

His phone buzzed again, alerting for another message from Harry (probably about something he wanted to share with Louis) and that caused him to snap.  

His head met with the wooden table and the tears streaming without inhibition.

He allowed himself to cry there, because near Harry he can't do that. He need to be the stable rock, the one Harry knows he can depend on. He can't be weak near Harry. It won't do well to either of them.

_"You just made him cry."_

* * *

 

Harry came home in quarter to midnight.

Louis couldn't sleep. He tried; he really tried, but it doomed to fail. They don't sleep well without each other. The other side of the bed is too empty and cold, instead of full with tall boy with long arms which wrap Louis all over. He watched the telly without really paying attention. Couldn't, when those words echoing in his head non-stop.

_"How's Eleanor? Your tweets are cute!"_

Of course their tweets are cute. That’s what they all want, don't they? They want him to be straight and with Eleanor or some other girl so they could keep fantasize about him.  

His eyes still wet at the edges and it's stupid. It's stupid because it's not the first time something like that happened and he should've got used to it. He should've got used to the fact that he has fake girlfriend.

He wipes his eyes with his hands one more time, couldn't bother going to their attached bathroom.

Harry sent him text five minutes ago which said that he'll be home in five. Despite that, when he heard the door downstairs unlocked, he was still quite startled. He knew its Harry, of course he knew, _but_.

He curls in his blanket even more and turned to face his back with the bedrooms door side.

He isn't angry with Harry, how can he be angry with his cupcake and lover? However, if Harry didn't go out with _Nick Grimshaw_ they could've stay home and none of it would have to happen. But he wasn't angry with Harry. He wasn't.

_Your tweets are cute._

He heard Harry entered to the room quietly, tried to silence his footsteps, and that made Louis feel guilty because he _certainly_ _wasn't_ angry with Harry.

"Lou?" He asks softy, quietly, didn't want to wake his boyfriend up.

"Hmmm?"

He could hear Harry's fond smile and forming dimples as he came closer to the bed, and his weight made the bed sink a little.

His presence so magnetic and Louis craved for him all those hours and now he just couldn't get rid of his stupid unnecessary ego and just melt into him and kiss him.

He felt Harry's hand trying to uncover his blanket covered head, so he held it tightly, not allowing letting Harry see his face.

_Your tweets are cute._

He didn't want him to see his possibly bloodshot eyes. Harry shouldn't deal with the not-even-problems of his.

He doesn't need to feel bad for Louis. Louis is strong and it’s really stupid.

"Boo? Are you alright?"

No he's not alright. _Your tweets are cute._

"M'fine." He mumbles, his head still hiding under the covers. "Had fun with your _Nick_?"

He didn't want to be bitch to Harry, especially after they didn't saw each other for few hours ( _and that was hard_ ), but his mouth do what it wants sometimes.

Harry stayed quiet for couple of seconds; their breaths were the only sounds in the room.

"What happened?" He asked softly, finding Louis' hand under the blanket and started to stroke it gently, so gently, always gently.

"Nothing happened, Harry!" He hissed, his other hand uncover his face, revealing his still wet eyes.

Louis watched Harry widened his eyes. Louis called him 'Harry' only when he was really _pissed_. It was usually Haz, Harold, or babycakes. And with his eyes in addition, Louis saw Harry was really frightened and worried about his Louis.

"You really had to go out with this disgrace of a man instead of staying home?" Louis squinted his eyes at the green eyes which staring at him with horror.

Louis knew deep down that it was all because the incident at the bar. That Harry was head over hills for him, and that all the Nicks in the world wouldn't make Harry replace him. But Harry was allowed to be seen with Nick as much as he wants. He wasn't limited with him like he was with Louis. And that's another thing.   

"It was Nick's birthday, Lou. You know that. You know I wish you could go with us too, it'd be-"

"But I can't, right?" He caught the sheets so tightly, knuckles turned white, "I can't because they prefer to see you hang out with girls who's twice your age and gay people who aren't from your band instead of being in committed relationship for nearly three years and that's absolutely -"

The second he gathered he's babbling strong arms enveloped him, and the voice he learned not to live without whispered all the things he needed to hear in his ears.   

Even though he swore he won’t cry, the tears trailed their way across his cheeks.

"Shh, Boo, don't cry m'here baby, I've got you.."

Louis felt himself being rocked back and forth in their bed like a baby and that was so weird, because Harry can't hold Louis and tell him it'll be alright. That was Louis' thing. To hold his baby and tell him eventually it all will work out.

He looked up at Harry through his wet eyelashes, and understood once again, that Harry isn't a baby anymore.

* * *

 

The interview with Barbara Walters went smoothly than expected.

She asked some regular questions, some more unique, and Louis was about to wish it'll be over and he could kiss Harry all over his face when he heard her asking the latter, who surprisingly was allowed to sit next to him today, about the whole older woman dating thing. Louis bent his head down and smiled sadly, knowingly.

He hated it. They both hated it so much.

They were so angry that’s what Modest made them do. Made Harry seem like a total womanizer when in reality Louis was most of his firsts and Harry promised him he's also his lasts.

Louis hates to shut up. The whole world knew it. And on that certain thing he just _despised_ it.

He was engrossed in his thoughts until he heard her next question.

Louis always knew he wanted family with Harry. They threw hints about it to each other all the time. Kind of like _imagine big house with lawn where some babies can waddle under the sunlight, Lou,_ or _picture baby puke on your shirt, you'll look just adorable, Haz_.

So they knew what to answer.     

_"Do you all wanna be married and having children?"_

"One hundred percent." Louis said then. He wanted it, he really did. He didn't even need to look at Harry to know his reaction will be the same. Harry always been a family man, and since the first time they talked about staying together forever Harry liked to open the topic again, to remind Louis that he's his for eternity.   

Louis didn't mean to glance over at Harry, or more correctly looking back and forth like a bloody idiot until he caught the so familiar green eyes, but he did that, heard in their babble how Harry said, looking at him, "Yeah, I've always wanted kids." and he nearly shriek with Happiness.

That's a promise. They'll make a family together.

Louis could see it. Their kids, some with glistening green eyes, the rest with mischievous cerulean ones, with cute little tummies him and Harry will rub at night, sing to them to sleep, cuddle with them, eating breakfasts and lunches and dinners and longing laughs all of it between kisses and _'ewww_ 's from the kids.

It's embarrassing how much he wants it.

When they interview was over Louis' ears were brushed with warm breath and one word; "toilet."

Louis smiled in return and nodded to Harry mischievous smiley face.

When he entered to the loo Harry was already there.

"Want to be married and have children, ah Lou?"

Before he thought about sneaky comment for that, he's already pinned to wall.

"Toilet, ah Harold?" He replied between soft kisses, "Ironic I would say."

Harry breathed against his lips, "We're going to have so many babies, Boo. After our wedding, of course." He added, smirked excitedly, and pushed himself bit farther away, only so he could look at Louis in the eyes. "I wanna marry you, I wanna be with you all my life, I wanna-"

Louis laughed in union, "Easy there, Haz, crazy hormones, ah?" He could practically feel his eyes shine with fond and adoration.

Harry answered with wide smile, "I'm so ready to be daddy to our kids, Lou." The taller one replied, green eyes glinting and shining.

Louis' heart almost burst out of his chest at that.   

They were ready the second they met; maybe even before that.

* * *

 

Louis wasn't ready for the next time.

It was at the day of New Generation interview. Louis could feel Harry's eyes staring at him all over the time. Since the camera started recording, until the very end (except for the times when Harry _had_ to do some ridiculous task and _had_ to look at the interviewer for instructions). 

Louis heard Harry's loud, gorgeous laugh echoed in his ears at everything he said, everything he did, and Louis was afraid to look at Harry more than two seconds at a time from fear that he'll melt in his place. Or worse, jump up to kiss him, and damn everything else.

But it doesn't mean that he won't do it at the car next to the boys; they got used to the need for Louis and Harry to just _touch_ each other all the time anyway.

Seconds after they went out from the car (stopped snogging for a few moments to pass the annoying way to their hotel room and entered to their room); Louis was pinned to the door by Harry.

He was completely surrounded by his strong long arms, and lean muscle chest, looking at him from below, and Louis realized that Harry is just _tall_. And in addition, quite muscular and that if Harry wasn't lean down to connect their lips, Louis would have to stand on his _tiptoes_ to kiss his young boyfriend.

And if it didn't get any worse (or any better) Harry lifted him up, big _big_ hands all over his arse to support his weight, and Louis suddenly felt so small and protected in his arms, which was something different because Louis always been the protector of the younger boy, and this twist was the realization to Louis- his baby protect him.

His thoughts got cut when Harry took his legs and placed them on his waist, and kept kissing him aggressively, possessively even, but yet, softly, carefully (always carefully), even Louis could sense that Harry just wanted to devour him.

Louis tilted his head backwards to let Harry entrance to his neck, and as Harry went to kiss there, he breaths huskily, "When did you get so _big_?"  

Harry trailed path of small kisses on Louis' jaw and moved to his neck, and whispered in return, "When did you get so _small_?"

Louis chuckled breathlessly as Harry lifted him up by his bum again from where he was attached to the door, manhandled him towards the bed.

It felt so... weird. Because Louis was always the dominant of the two, but it was also so _so_ good and Louis suddenly wanted to let Harry to _ravish_ him and to eject from him the most embarrassing high-pitched noises, until he will cry and this time _he_ will be curled into Harry's chest.

"So tiny and pretty, Lou." He breathed huskily, hover over the smaller man's body, inches separate between them. "Little hands, little legs, round bum."

Louis gaped at him; eyes wide open, the tall man's curls stick lightly at his own forehead while Harry went down to nip at his neck, "Relax Boo. Let me take care of you."

He couldn't say a thing to save his life. The first time in his life that he felt simply speechless. Too shocked and Harry is so close and it's too much and not enough at all.  

After Louis' thoughts fulfilled, they were covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

Louis raised his face towards Harry's, and saw the beautiful face of his boyfriend (much more than just a boyfriend, _really_ ), cover with sweat, skin and curls, the green looking at him, all glistening with happiness and obsolete commitment, and knew once again- Harry wasn't a baby anymore. Definitely not baby anymore.

* * *

 

The months went on.

Louis' heart burst once again when he heard Don't Let Me Go for the first time, Harry sang it to him while they were being covered with sweat (again, and like, every single night) and Louis thought he never saw something more beautiful than this curly almost-perhaps-man.

His heart burst every time Harry came home with new tattoo for Louis (and most of them were for him). Every time Harry bought him new shirt because ' _I was out and couldn't stop thinking about you, Boo._ '

His eyes wrinkled when Harry looked at him from the other side of the stage, when he sang and it was all for him, when the signed to each other _'I love you's_ ' with their hands and limbs and lips. When Harry didn't give a shit and held Louis hand at the meet and greet couple of times.

Yeah, he had to go out with Eleanor so many times he lost count, and Harry still had to struggle with the womanizer rumors, but they had their future together, bright as sun to look for and that's what helped them through the difficult times.

They have this week planned for a while ago. It was like the promising price to what they bent through. And whole week in LA was exactly what they needed.

* * *

 

Louis notices Harry starting to act weird. Like once, Louis entered to their hotel room and Harry hurried to hide something in the suitcase, or when Louis wanted to add another item, Harry jumped, took it from Louis' hands, and said he will do it for his Boo.

Louis laughed and let it slide. Whatever it is, he'll find out eventually.

They settled in the huge house with the huge lawn and white glinting walls. Babies playing and wiggling look almost visual in Louis' eyes. He can totally see it. He can see it everywhere nowadays. Even backstage he imagines him and Harry catching them in the air and uploading pictures to _Kidstagram_. He doesn't think about how the world will think about that. Not anymore. Not when he'll have them.

"Finally, Lou. _Finally_."

Louis smiles wide than ever, because, yeah, finally.

They left the suitcases near the front door and crushes on the couch, soft kisses, _I love you so much its hurts,_ Louis' hand holds a bit too tightly at the back of Harry's neck, and Harry wrap his huge hands around Louis waist till they meet in the middle, sending warmth and chill all over Louis' spine. 

After what feels like forever of blissfulness, Louis remembered the date.

"Haz," He smiled in the sudden realization that stroke his mind, and catches Harry's face in his hands, "It's August 13th , innit?"

Harry's eyebrows knot together in confusion, "Umm, yeah, I think? Why?"

"Don't you remember what supposed to happen tomorrow?"

Harry really starts to feel anxious, green eyes widen much more than necessary, probably thinks there is some event he should've remember, like _three years to our first kiss Haz_ , or _don't you remember when out first date happened, Harold I'm disappointed_.     

It's none of those times so Louis giggles (in a very mescaline way) and buried his face in Harry's shirt.

"Tomorrow is Grimmy's birthday!" He informs, eyes crinkle at the corners.

Harry still seems puzzled. Louis knows why, he always know what Harry thinks and this time it's _why Lou is so happy for this birthday from all the birthdays in the world?_

"So what? You wanna buy him a gift, Lou?" The taller one asks, the question burning in his head.

"Tomorrow is Grimmy's birthday and you're here with me!" He finally uncovered.

It's stupid, he knows it's stupid but Harry preferred to be with him here instead of going to Nick's party (which Nick obviously couldn't stop talking about because it's _Nick_ ).

The realization is clean now in Harry's eyes, but he's still little but confused. "Of course I would be here with you Lou. Why would you think otherwise? You're my top priority!"

Louis smiles smugly, satisfied, lean up to kiss the familiar lips, wishing he would get that recorded to send to very specific Radio One host.

* * *

 

The morning after is pure happiness. Harry makes them pancakes with the syrup maple Louis wanted and egg on toast, just in case. They eat it all, Louis humming and jumping in his sit, that until he notices Harry's cheeks are burning red and he fiddles with his cup.

"Haz? Something's wrong?"

Harry looks at him intensely, suddenly stands up and walks over to Louis and bents down on one knee.

"Lou, my Boo bear, I promise to love you every moment forever. Would you do me the extraordinary humor of marring me?"

Louis stares at him with eyes wider and more amazed than ever, but, well, Harry knows he'll say yes thousand times anyway, so, "You took that from Twilight, Harold."

Harry tries to keep the seriousness in the situation, but hint of smile finds its way across his lips, and he whined, " _Louuu_ , you could at least answer!"

Louis laughs, never felt lighter in his life and kisses him with all he got.

"You're such an idiot." Which says in their vocabulary; _honestly Harold, were you even able to think I'm going to say no?_

Harry smiles and scoop him in his arms, spin him around, Louis' toes barely able to touch the ground, but he knows, that no matter what will happen, no matter how much time will pass, Harry will always be his baby. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated! :)  
> Sorry for the mistakes (I'm not a native English speaker)
> 
> Tumblr: [Hazandloubear ](http://hazandloubear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
